


a goodnight kiss

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: He turns to head to bed, but Baz grabs his wrist.“Hold on, I need to give you something first.”Simon whirls around again, and he’s met with Baz’s lips pressed against his.





	a goodnight kiss

**Author's Note:**

> a fluffy fic i drafted up in like under 10 mins, enjoy!

“Are you going to bed yet?” Simon asks, preparing to climb onto their shared bed. Baz is sitting at his desk, lamp turned on to provide lighting as he scribbles away on his notebook. He’s sporting a pair of reading glasses, which Simon recently found out he wore. Simon thinks it’s rather cute. 

“Not for a while, I’m afraid,” Baz replies, not looking up from his page. He’s working on some notes for his speech and debate class. Him and Simon ended up enrolling in the same college after the entire fiasco during the seventh year. They’ve decided that they aren’t going to associate with magic anymore, if they can help it. They’ve had enough of that for a lifetime, and it still brings back bad memories for Simon. 

Normally, Simon would stay to watch Baz as he works so they can go to bed together afterward, but he’s exceptionally tired tonight. There’s nothing more that he wants to do than just climb under the covers and fall asleep. If he’s lucky, he can get a full eight hours in before he needs to get ready for the next day. 

“Baz, come on. You’ve been there for the past two hours,” he insists, walking over to the desk. He grabs Baz’s left arm, the arm that he isn’t using to write. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“Simon, I need to finish this,” Baz tells him, not moving his arm away but not standing up either. “You should go ahead without me. I promise I’ll join you tomorrow night.”

Simon sighs, but he reluctantly gives in. He knows that grades are very important to Baz, and he respects that. “Okay.”

Baz gives him a tiny smile, and Simon’s heart melts. This is why he’s never able to be mad at his boyfriend for anything. 

Simon smiles back, blushing. He turns to head to bed, but Baz grabs his wrist. 

“Hold on, I need to give you something first.” 

Simon whirls around again, and he’s met with Baz’s lips pressed against his. He leans into the soft kiss; Baz tastes like coffee, which is what he’s probably been drinking to prepare for his late night study session. 

They break away from each other, both with a gentle smile playing on their lips. 

“Night, Simon. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
